Secret Circle
by viki4ever1987
Summary: Has nothing to do with witches or so. Maura has a secret and Jane is about to find out. Taking their relationship to an unknown place. Will Maura have the strenght to show Jane and is Jane ready to see?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you will enjoy reading the story and I am always happy to read the comments. I do not own anything.

* * *

Maura had been strange since the body of the woman had been found. It was like she was keeping something from Jane and Jane had not found out what is was to that point. The case had kept her at the precinct 24/7. The woman, Marissa Westwood, had been in her mid 30s and apparently belonged to an old family in Boston, with money of course. She was to be the next CEO of the company after her father resigned, now the family was pressuring Boston PD to find the killer of their daughter.

Jane was standing at the door of Maura's office looking in and seeing her friend looking at the computer but her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Are you shopping for a new pairs of Louboutins again? I thought you said you would only do that at lunchtime." Jane said entering the office and bringing out Maura of her musing.

Maura had been deep in thought when she heard the words and was startled, not having noticed Jane. She closed the window on the computer before turning to Jane.

"I have you know that I was not looking for shoes online, although I do need some new ones for a dress I just bought." Maura said leaning back in her chair trying to give the impression of a normal situation. But Jane didn't buy it. The closing of whatever she had been looking at on her computer. The smiled that only Jane knew was more forced than genuine. Jane sighted and took a step closer to Maura's table. The case had only been going on for the 3rd days but it felt a lot longer to Jane.

"I came down to see if you got anything from the clothes she had been wearing?" Jane wanted to know keeping an eye on Maura, while Maura stood up and went to the morgue were the body of the woman was still lying.

"I have run tests but there were no other fibers or any other DNA on her dress, the same goes with the car. We know she was injected with propofol, which made her unconscious for about an hour. She must have already been tied by the time she woke up. She tried to get rid of her restrains but the rope only got tighter around her wrists and ankles. I also found residue of Flunitrazepam. The killer has to have knowledge about medicine Jane and he must work somewhere where he can get his handy on the drugs. He raped her I found lube in her vaginal area and the rape kit came back positive." Maura ended.

" And that is was I don't get. He roofied her why did he kill her afterwords? Normally she wouldn't be able to remember a thing." Jane started pacing, there were so many questions opened in this case and she still had no answers to them. She looked up at Maura to see her staring at the dead woman. Jane had tried to give Maura space to let her come to Jane but Maura did not seem to come and so Jane just had to take the step.

"Maura did you know her?" Jane asked. Jane thought she could hear a crack of one of Maura's joint because of the speed her head turned to Jane. This action alone told Jane everything. Maura had to do an autopsy on someone she knew. Maura had her mouth open but before she was able to say a word Jane continued. "I guessed that much, you run around in the same social circles and you are about the same age. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me Maur, we could have gotten Dr. Pike to do the autopsy" Jane said, now standing in front of Maura.

Maura saw the concern in Jane's face and also felt quilty when Jane had used the term of endearment for Maura. "Jane I wanted to tell you, but it is so much more difficult than you can imagine. I know her, I …." Maura wanted to come clean she really wanted but just as she was about to do so Jane's phone started ringing. She looked at it seeing it was Frost, but instead of answering she turned it on silent.

"Go on I am right here Maur, you can tell me." Jane tried to encourage her friend.

"Jane, Marissa and I know each other from..." Maura was again interrupted by a phone this time her own. Jane and her both knew what that meant and so, without breaking eye-contact she answered.

"Dr. Isles!" she listened to whomever was on the phone. "We will be on our way. Jane is standing right next to me. Thank you Frost." with a sigh, she looked down at Marissa's face before turing back to Jane. "They found another woman, it seems to be the same MO." Maura explained and turned to he office to get he stuff.

"We still have to talk Maur, this is not over!" Jane said, angry at the universe for the timing. She was going to get it out of Maura, after all the woman could not lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca Davis was found in an ally a few blocks away from the first victim. The MO was the same, single gunshot to the heart. The dead woman was back in her clothes, she looked like she was sleeping. The killer had made sure that she would be found but not to early.

"Shouldn't Jane and the Doc be here by now?" Korsak asked Frost

"They should be here any sec. I called Dr. Isles, since Jane didn't answer the phone and she said they would leave immediately."

"Oh just when you talk about the devil." Korsak said, seeing the Jane's car pull up

The ride to the crime scene had been silent. Maura seemed to be deep in thought again even tough Jane had tried to continue the conversation from the morgue. Maura just didn't react to anything Jane said.

"Maura, we're here, MAURA!"

"I'm sorry, I get right to work" Maura walked to the victim and already saw what she had dreaded to see. Jane had again observed Maura and knew that rhis was also a woman the ME knew. Maura knelt beside the victim and started.

"Maura you don't have..." Jane started.

"I have to Jane!" She watched the ME do her job, keeping silent. Frost and Korsak stood besides her also eying the ME. Since Maura didn't say anything Jane turned to Frost.

"Who is our victim Frost and what do we have on her?"

"Rebecca Davis, daughter of Steven and Margaret Davis."

"Please don't tell me she is the daughter of THE Steven Davis?!"

"I'm afraid so, her father is the CEO of Davis Pharmaceutical. His daughter Dr. Rebecca Davis was working at Mass Gen. She went to Harvard for her PhD. in neurology and was going to be one of the youngest heads of neurology in the country."

Just when Jane wanted to ask Frost something else Maura looked up, getting the attention from the rest. "She has been lying her for about two hours, her death was about 4 hours ago, so at about 8 o'clock. The shooter shot from a short distance. She also has marks on her wrists and ankles, but not only that she has bruises all over her body. This is not the place she died, the blood around the wound is not enough. I won't be able to say more right now." Maura said standing up.

"Look how he placed her!" Korsak said, getting the attention from the rest " She looks almost as if she is sleeping. My guess is that the garbage bags she is lying on and that covers her was also used to leave no evidence in the car that got her here. He knows his victims, she wasn't just thrown here she was placed here."

"He wanted to see her face when he walked away, see how her face isn't turned to the side, he wanted to see her face, see who he had just dominated" Jane said

"My team is here. I will go with them and start with the autopsy as soon as the Davis family has come in to identify her." Maura said, not looking up.

"Maura may I have a word?" Jane asked, going after Maura, who was on her way to the car of her team.

"Not now Jane, I have work to do"

"Dr. Isles I must insi..."

"Not now detective!" Maura said pulling free from the hold Jane had around her wrist.

Steven and Margaret Davis were brought to the station an hour later. Jane and Frost had gone to the parents of Rebecca and had told them about the body that was found. Steven Davis a man in his early sixties had not said a word being a rock for his wife who was crying against his shoulders. They now stood in front of the morgue, but hesitated entering the morgue. The possibility of really having to identify their own daughter, was holding them back.

Maura had seen the Davis and after shortly thinking about it, she opened the door and went to Steven and Margaret.

"Steven, Margaret!" Maura said, her voice low and full of sympathy.

"Maura!" Steven said. He had known the beautiful woman standing in front of him since the day she was brought to her new home. Like his daughter she was a genius, the best in her field. He took her in his arms and Maura who normally was a more distant person engulfed him in a hug.

"I know this will be hard for the both of you, but we need you to identify the person. I wish I could take this burden from you, but I am no relative of her." Maura said taking the hand of Mrs. Davis and opening the door to the morgue.

"Steven I will just lift the blanket and you only have to give me short nod." pulling the blanket from the face of the dead body, the strong man broke down and his wife followed quickly. Jane and Frost had kept their distance, leaving it up to Maura, who seemed to know the family. Maura was about to pull the blanket back when Steven stopped her.

"Don't! You know how she has always been afraid of the dark. Don't put her in the dark Maura!"

"Of course, I will leave you alone now so you can have some time with her. I only have one rule you have to follow. You cannot touch her. I haven't begun my autopsy because I did not want you to see opened up and damaged. The only thing you can touch is her face and her hair. I made sure that every evidence that could have been found there was already taken." Maura ended, walking in the direction of Jane and Frost.

"Maura, please make sure to find whoever did this to her." Margaret said.

"You have the best people on the case of your daughter and Marissa, I promise."

Jane had stepped outside when she felt her phone ringing. The caller ID showed Cavanaugh. Jane answered, already knowing what he was going to say to her. Two females from old Boston families had died in less than a week and they didn't have any leads.

"Rizzoli, you and your team will come to my office after the family of Rebecca Davis has left and bring Dr. Isles with you!" without another word he hung up. When she looked up she saw Maura standing in front of her, Once again deep in thoughts.

"Cavanaugh wants to see us when the Davis family has left" Jane said.

"Then I will have to speak with you right now. Steven and Margaret will stay with her for at least another half an hour. This will give me the time to give you the basics." with these words Maura went to her office. She turned when she didn't hear Jane moving. "Aren't you coming?" Maura asked confused.

_This woman is going to be the death of me_ Jane thought quickly going after Maura

* * *

I had another look at the grammar and I hope it's a small improvement. English is not my first language and if there is anybody who wants to lend me his or her eyes so the grammar gets perfect, just send me a message=)! I will do my best to be more careful and hope you keep on reading. The ideas are just flying out of my head and so I don't always see, the errors that appear. Hope you keep on reading and enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was standing in Maura's office who was looking for a way to explain what was going on. Her mind was working a mile a minute. How was she supposed to explain this to Jane? Would the woman understand and could this whole mess come to a good end?

"The connection you are looking for has nothing to do with the social circles that these two women were in. It has to do with another circle, a circle I am also in! I have not been at the events for a while but I still am a member. Tonight there will be another soiree and since the killer seems to be working quick, you will attend with me. This will have to stay between you, me and Cavanaugh. " Maura started.

„Maura what are you talking about? What circle and why didn't you say something from the beginning?" Jane was confused and started pacing. She had thought that Maura had known both victims but the thing about some kind of circle was making Jane uneasy.

"Jane I never wanted you to find out this way! This circle ... it is difficult to explain. It doesn't have a name, it is nothing official and that what makes this even more complicated. This circle, only women are in it Jane, only women. Rebecca and Marissa were regular members attending our soirees. I thought from the beginning of telling you about my connection. I couldn't be sure if it had anything to do with the circle. Telling you this is, I am risking a lot, not so much on my part, but on the part of others. Rebecca has just confirmed what I thought from the beginning." Maura said, hoping Jane would understand what she was telling her.

"So you are telling me that this killer is after women in this circle? Right now we have to go up to go up to Cavanaugh, but this talk is not over Maura. I have more questions to ask, information I need." Jane said

"I will have to make a few phone calls and talk to Steven before I come with you. I will answer any question you have. I'm sorry for waiting to tell you Jane."

Maura had just finished her phone call when Steven entered her office. "Detective Rizzoli said you needed to talk to me, before we left. What can I do for you Maura?" Steven had stopped crying and had composed himself as much as possible.

"I hope you had enough time with her. If you need more, I will gladly give you all the time you need."

"Thank you Maura. I am glad it will be you, who will take care of my daughter. You will treat her with respect; I don't trust anybody else with my little girl!"

"Thank you Steven, that means a lot. I know that the time to have this conversation is the worst but I don't have a choice." Maura said looking him directly in the eyes, taking a step in his direction. "Steven I know that you knew about Rebecca and me at the time we were together. I come from quite a liberal family and I know that you just wanted to see Rebecca happy, with the person that made her happy. I bet she never told you how we meat. We were at the house of a special friend, where a special circle of women meat. We had seen each other at diffrent social functions and were surprised to see each other at this particular one. We started talking and at the end of the night we made plans to meet the following day. She was the first woman I was in love with." Maura left the words hanging in the air.

"What do you need me to do Maura? I will do anything to assure that whatever is needed will be done. Just say the word. I won't let this become a huge media fiasco!"

"I know you won't let that happen. I have to ask you to use your influence and keep this investigation in the group of people now handling it. I already called my other contacts, but you are the only one that can keep John Westwood under control. He never knew about his daughter and I know that I am not the right person to tell him. You and him are old friends from Princeton. You have to hold him back, so I can catch whoever did this to Rebecca and Marissa. I already had somebody talk to the mayor and the governor, but you have to handle Mr. Westwood."

"I will do everything I can Maura. When all this is over, can we talk? There is much I think I have missed in Rebecca's live. Perhaps you can help me?"

"Of course Steven. I will call you as soon as this is over and will keep you and if he wants Mr. Westwood informed about everything happening."

"Thank you again Maura. I know that this case could cause a great stir. We will keep it as discreet as possible."

Maura knew who he meant when he talked about "we". She gave him a final hug and together they went to Margaret and after that to the elevators. She gave Steven and Margaret a final nod before she pressed the bottom for the homicide floor and went directly to Cavanaugh's office.

"Doctor Isles, nice of you to join us." Cavanaugh said, his mood as lousy as the coffee he had this morning.

"I just got off the phone with not only the mayor of Boston but also with the governor! Doctor Isles is there something you want to tell me, because apparently you are the person to go to?!"

"The information I am about to share will not leave this room. Do I make myself clear?" Maura asked looking around and seeing everybody nod.

"I knew both women, they are part of a circle I am a member of. In this circle are very prominent people of Boston. As you already know Commander I will not have to reveal the names, only when it becomes a necessity. These women were targeted because of their membership in this circle. Tonight I will take Detective Rizzoli with me. Only she will fit the criteria of being allowed to enter." Maura ended.

"Is that all you have to say? I would have guessed a little bit more of an explanation would be helpful." Cavanaugh said, standing up behind his desk.

"You were told to handle this as discreet as possible Commander, were you not? The same goes for everybody else in this case. So to keep this discreet, I will only reveal that much!"

The room was quiet. Jane, Korsak and Frost were quiet. They would not have dared to talk to Cavanaugh in such a tone. Maura was not one of his subordinates but it was still such an unusual picture witnessing the stare down the two were having right in front of them. Maura lifted an eyebrow demanding a reaction.

Cavanaugh set back down "You give Rizzoli all the information she needs for this case. You are the ME and not a detective. We need a detective when there is to be a trial." It was not a question but a command.

"That is my intention Commander. I know Jane is trustworthy and she will have to know as much as possible to solve this case. I will now have to leave. I have an autopsy waiting for me!" with that Maura left the office not looking back

"Rizzoli I want an update every day on this case. We have eyes watching us and we can't screw this up! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir" was the answer of the 3 detectives still standing in his room.

"What just was happened in Cavanaugh's office?" Korsak asked, after leaving the office and sitting at his table.

"I have never seen Dr. Isles like this! Please remind me to never get on her bad side. She just power played him." Frost said, shaking himself a bit.

"I know what you mean, Frost. The families involved must have made some phone calls. I mean seriously, the governor?"

"Old Boston money, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had gotten a phone call from the president." Jane said. "No use talking about it now, we still have to find out where he attacked his victims. Korsak, you will have to talk with the secretary of Marissa Westwood and we will have a talk with the Davis family. We need to know where Rebecca was supposed to be. Her car was still in the parking lot of the hospital so it must have been somewhere near the hospital. Perhaps we have to drive to the hospital and talk with some of her colleagues." Jane had constructed a plan of action and since the autopsy would take some time, she couldn't go down to Maura and have her talk.

Maura had been doing the autopsy for some time now when an idea came to her mind. She had been wondering why this victim had been beaten so badly. Marissa had had some marks on her body, but Rebecca seemed to have been beaten up like a boxer. She went back to the intestines, calling her assistant. "I want you to exam the contents of these intestines also have a look at the lung. I am looking for a piece of tissue that she might have swallowed." Maura took a look at her teeth again while her assistant walked back into the lab. Maura had always loved the smile of the woman now lying lifeless on her table. "You fought him didn't you? I remember our time together. We always competed against each other; we always wanted to be the best. Please help me find your killer Rebecca."


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later Jane came back to the morgue finding Maura sitting in her office. Reading over a piece of paper. Maura once again did not notice Jane standing in the doorway. Jane looked at her best friend, the person she thought she knew almost everything about. _Almost _Jane thought _that might be the key word_. _I know what she is going to tell me. It's Maura, she has always told me that sexuality is fluid and that she herself didn't believe in labels. This is a talk I really don't want to have right now. _Jane knocked on the door again, much louder this time. Maura looked up and although Maura was exhausted she gave Jane a warm smile when she entered. "Where you able to get any information that might help with this case Maura?"

"We might have gotten lucky. I was able to find tissue. It will take some time until the results are there. I won't be able to say anything until then, but we have to keep our hands crossed."

"Fingers Maura" Jane said not being able to hide a smile. However bad the situation, Maura mixing up something like this made Jane smile.

"Oh."

"We went to the hospital to talk to some colleagues of Rebecca. She went out with some of her colleagues yesterday, but these people were all in a complicated surgery that none of them could leave. We will talk with them tomorrow."

"I think now is the time for our conversation, is it not?"

"Yes. Since I assume that we won't have much time before you want us to leave to this soiree thing. There are things that we have to talk about, questions I need an answer to."

"Let me try to explain Jane and if you have any more questions after that, I will answer them." Maura suggested. She wanted to be honest about everything and in order to do that she couldn't wait for Jane to ask all the right questions. Jane just nodded.

"Take a seat this may take some time. As you know I have a more scientific approach to sexuality and I am supporter of the Kinsey scale. I had experimented in collage of course and found out that I was also very much interested in women." Maura started. Looking at Jane all the time, she saw how uncomfortable she felt talking about this.

"After I graduated and had finished my residency I went to Africa with Ian as you know. When coming home my parents held a function. At this function I met Addison. I don't know how to describe her, but we started talking and the next thing I know she invites me to a soiree friends of her are having the next day. I don't know how she knew or if she just wanted to test me, see how I would react. When I came to the location she had texted me, I was standing in front of a house I had been before. Addison waited for me at the entrance. She was my guide and kind of a protector the first few time I came there. The third time I went there I met Rebecca. I knew her from functions since I was 16 years old. I never met Marissa at these functions. She is 2 years younger than I am and was still in boarding school and later in collage when I came home. Rebecca and I were together for a year, she was the first woman I fell in love with. We broke off when I went away. I needed to leave Boston and she couldn't leave Boston. She always had a strong bond with her father and at that time he was having health issues. The last time I went there was about 2 month ago. Rebecca wasn't there but I got to meet Marissa." Maura ended.

" You said you were a member, how did you become one?"

"I... I slept with Rebecca. I know it is a strange initiation ritual but that was it. Until that point you are a guest at these soirees and the person inviting you is responsible for you."

"I am not sure what to think of that. But if I understand correct, I will be your guest tonight. Why have you never told me about these soirees before Maura?"

"Jane they are really open about their sexuality at this place. There are a lot of futons, couches or beds. I never took part in these displays of affection, but I can't say that I looked away. You come from a roman catholic family, when we talked about sleeping with women you weren't disgusted by it, but you made it clear that it was not for you. I didn't want you to think differently about me Jane."

"How do you know when the next function or soiree is?"

"We are up to technology Jane!" Maura said, frowning at Jane. But since that didn't seem to be enough she elaborated "Of course there is an invitation we get trough our e-mail account but there is also the text message that is sent 3 days before the soiree."

"Can you show me the text and the e-mail?" Jane wanted to know. Maura turned the display of her computer and gave Jane her phone. Jane read the text and had a look at the mail.

"So there is no code in there? Anybody reading this text, could drive to the location?"

"Well it has never been a problem before Jane. And nobody would know what he was driving to. It just states the date and the location."

"What people will be there tonight Maura? It won't be people like me I am quite sure about that"

"It will be Boston Brahmin. People from the oldest families in Boston: Forbes Cooper Lowell and Cabot are just some of the names you will find. That is also the reason why this has to be done as discreet as possible. There are married woman, most of them have an understanding with their husbands, some of them are there because they want to fulfill this part of their lives in private, without their families finding out. They are in some ways the elite and having scandal is unacceptable. We are so successful in staying a secret because we all have the same to lose."

"But what when you fall in love, what if you want to have children, when you want to marry? Would that reveal your secret?"

"It will not for me Jane. I never made a secret about my love life. I also won't have a problem in my social circle. Not many are open about their sexuality, but all around Massachusetts we have the right to marry people of the same sex. The people you will meet tonight have influence, a lot of it Jane. Their parents and they themselves make sure that they have the same rights as every other citizen of the US. Jane it took me one phone call and the governor called Cavanaugh."

Jane was quiet, she was thinking. It was a lot to take in. Now she felt like going to the meeting of a secret organization who ruled the country, or at least the state in the background. She had to think about something else, now was not time. She had a case to solve and a soiree to attend.

"What am I supposed to wear tonight and how will I get there?"

"I already had something delivered for you. It is in the wrapped box on the couch and you will have a driver waiting outside of your apartment at 8 o'clock."

"Do you know that I am seeing a very new side of you Maur?" Jane asked. She knew she didn't hate this new side, but this side of Maura lacked something.

"Jane I am sorry for all I am putting onto your shoulders, but I have to make sure that Rebecca was the last. I need to make sure that my friends are save. You are the person I trust the most in the world Jane. This is my panic/ crises management mode it can be a bit much to take. The pouring of adrenalin in my body and the corticoliberin that is released in my brain but me on edge and lead to my dominant behavior and my need to be always doing something."

Jane once again could not hide her smile, her goggle mouth was still there.

"Jane before I forget. I will be touching you tonight, you are my date after all." Maura said, having a mischievous smile on her face.

"You just enjoying making me uncomfortable Maura, don't you? But by all means feel free to touch, but I have to put a stop to it when you go under the belt line" Jane said trying not to show how all this was affecting her.

"Jane you won't be wearing a belt" Maura stated. Jane was about to correct her again thinking she didn't know the therm, when she saw the small smile on Maura's lips.

"I think I need to go, you know giving Gavanaugh and update and ... I... Korsak... I'll... see you" Jane walked off. She was standing in the elevator, just having lost in the game she normally dominated. Maura was now wearing a smile. She didn't know why it happened but couldn't stop the small flirting and seeing Jane blush had been worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, thanks for the feedback. I need that so I can get better and also to know if there is something I have to concentrate on more. I noticed the meet, met and meat fiasco and tried to get rid of all the mistakes. Were these in chapter4? I looked over this chapter and I thought everything was in order. I'll look again. Hope you enjoy this one.

**You will meet some characters in this chapter now. It will not make this story a cross over, but I thought it would make it easier for you guys to picture the people they will be talking to. By the way can somebody tell me what the difference between a visitor and a viewer is when I check my traffic state?**

Jane was nervous,she was sitting in the town car on her way to this soiree thing. She still didn't know if that was the best way to deal with it, but if she was honest, this circle was fare out of her comfort zone.

"Miss Rizzoli, we will be there in 5 minutes" James her driver said.

_I should ask for his license, his name can't really be James. It's like I am in a bad movie._ "Thank you James."

As James promised they pulled up a long driveway 5 minutes later. She could see other cars standing there, but not Maura's. James opened the door for her and held out his hand.

She took it, really needing the help to get out of the car with that dress. She was already on her way to the door, when she turned around.

"James?"

"Yes Miss Razzoli?" James had been ordered to make sure she was in the house before he drove of.

"Is that really your name?" Jane asked, having a smile playing around her lips

James had to chuckle at the question, Jane was the second to ever ask him that.

"Actually it is. I was named after my grandfather. You know you are only the second person to ever ask me this."

"Who was the other one?"

"Doctor Isles!"

"I am not surprised. Have a nice night and if I don't see you again it was nice to have met you."

James waited until she was in the house, before getting back in the car and driving of.

When entering the door she didn't know the woman who opened the door, but apparently she knew Jane, or at least was told who she was the guest of.

"Maura will be with you in a second, she told me to wait her in case she was not there to open the door for you."

"Thank you that is very kind of you. My name is Jane by the way. Jane Rizzoli by the way."

"Oh I know who you are, Maura has told me quite a bit about you. I am Arizona, Arizona Robbins."

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry if I am blunt now, but aren't you Dr. Robbins? I am supposed to be meeting you tomorrow for some questions."

"That would be me, but I don't think this will be necessary after tonight Jane."

"Dr. Robins I..."

"Jane your here. Sorry I wasn't here to welcome you, but I had one of my good friends waiting for you. May I introduce you to Dr. Robbins."

"We already introduced ourselves Maura and it is Arizona for you and Jane. I will now leave you two and we can catch up later." giving a final smile, she left the two.

"This is a bad idea Maura, I just thought about it. I somehow have the feeling that the killer is male and we will not find him here. We will definitely not find him here." Jane said, already moving back to the door.

"Jane stop! Breath for a second." Maura had taken her by the wrist and her other hand was now on Jane's shoulder. After taking a minute to compose herself, she looked up and saw the reassuring smile of Maura.

"Can I now say how stunning you look Jane. The black dress work well for you and since I know you don't like to much attention, I kept it simple, simple but elegant."

"Are you finished with telling me what a good choice you made?"Jane asked, lifting her right eyebrow.

Maura just smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes that would be actually very nice." walking to the bar Jane took a look around. She had already known it from the outside, this house was a mansion. The entrance as white with a high ceiling. And there was space. Even Maura's big house lost a bit of its dimension. Standing at the bar, where Maura made them something to drink Jane took a look at the faces walking by.

"Did you find out anything else in your autopsy or in the test you had your staff run?"

"Yes I actually have. We couldn't get a full DNA out of the tissue we found, but the tissue belongs to male who is between 30 and 40 years old. I wish I could tell you more, but that it is all I got so fare. Did you find the place where he abducted his victims?"

"We found out that Marissa always went to a Yoga class at 8 o'clock. She used a town car to get there. From there she would just take the sub and walk home. She lives in a big apartment in town. We reconstruct the way and perhaps we will find something." Jane said before taking a drinking a bit of her champagne. Looking out of the class window she saw a woman on the terrace watching them.

"Maura, who is that woman over there?"

Maura turned her head away from Jane to see who Jane meant. "Addison? Our hostess"

"She keeps looking over here."

"She is just jealous. Come on." Maura said beginning to walk away. Jane took another look at Addison before she fallowed Maura. They entered the living-room and Maura softly took Jane's hand in her own. She greeted some people and when she Jane was introduced she tried to give a pleasant smile and remember the name. At one point Maura was greeted by what seemed to be an old acquaintance and they stayed there for some minutes. Jane felt the eyes on her and started getting uncomfortable. She felt Maura's hand traveling up her arm and over her shoulder, making small circles on her upper back, calming her before she moved her hands to the end of her spine giving a light pat, making Jane look up to Maura. "Yes?"

"We should move on now" Maura said, softly taking Jane's upper arm and moving to the next room.

Jane now understood what Maura had meant when she talked about the display of affection. On a futon six women were sitting or in 2 cases lying. Hands were moving freely over the bodies and one pair was in a sensual make out session. Jane felt herself blush, but before she turned away, Maura had placed her hand on her lower back again and was guiding her outside. Taking her hand again in process.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, it is just all a bit much to see and also to see you walking and talking so freely. It reminds me a bit of when we went to the function together. It's like watching the red soxs on a home match. This is your home field."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

"Jane, Maura!" both turned around to see Arizona coming their way.

"Dr. Robins."

"Please Jane it's Arizona. You my friend are causing quite some heads to turn. Everybody is talking about you." Arizona said a smile on her lips

"Must be the dress." Jane said. She like the blonde woman who seemed to be in a really good mood,

"Maura made the right choice there. Having you show more would have made these ladies fight over you. I just wanted to tell you Maura that Addison will start in 15 minutes."

"Thanks Arizona, we will see you then."

"What will start in 15 minutes?"

"Addison will bring everybody in the living room and than you can start your interrogation."

"What?"

"This will be the only chance you will get Jane. I will also give you a warning, the new DA?"

"You mean Alexandra Cabot?"

"Yes, she will also be here!"

"This evening is getting better and better." Jane said. She was about to go in for questioning, but not one person. She guessed that about 35 women were here. _Think Jane, think. How to separate the wheat from the chaff? Okay, we know the killer is male and there has to be a connection between the two of them. I just have to find out which one. What is the cause for most acts of violence? Anger, jealousy and to cover something up._

Maura had noticed that Jane had gone quiet and when she looked at her, she noticed that she was concentrating and thinking about something. Maura took that moment to take a look at Jane. She was really proud with herself about the dress she had chosen for her friend. The black dress went a bit over her knee. It was not pressed to her body but highlighted all the right places. Maura was brought out of her musing when she heard that everybody should move to the living room.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked, once again putting her hand on Jane's lower back and guiding her to the living room

"Let the game begin." Jane said, taking Maura's hand and walking with her, instead of being guided by her to the living-room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sry, I didn't want to publish it before correcting it but i just updated all my stories and I forgot I still had to correct his one. So read it again, small changes nothing major, Enjoy and have a nice day or night or morning=)!

When Jane walked in the room she saw 2 chairs pulled up in front of the fire place with a table in front. Making sure that everybody was there Jane waited at the door until the last person was in the room before she tightened her hold on Maura's hand and walked to the two chairs. The room became silent when they noticed Jane not sitting down, but walking to the front. She let go of Maura's hand while walking to the front. These women had to see that she was in charge and that even as a guest this would be a conversation on eye level. Jane didn't take one of the chairs but had thought that Maura might wanted to, but Maura also stayed before the table, leaning a bit against it.

"I believe you all have heard about Marissa Westwood. She was murdered, after being drugged and raped." Jane started. The room became quiet and you could now hear a pin drop, everybody had turned to Jane when she started speaking.

"I am Det. Jane Rizzoli and I am here to get as much information as I need to solve this case."

"I am also here because Marissa Westwood is not the only victim anymore. Today we found Rebecca Davis lying in an ally. She died toady and we think the reason she is dead is that she was a member of this circle."

"Detective Rizzoli and I already know that none of you is the murder. We are looking for a man, Caucasian who is between 30 and 40 years old. The psychological profile I have created say that he is intelligent, he has knowledge in the pharmaceutical area but also in the medical area. The first murder was planned, he knew her schedule and waited for the perfect moment. The second murder was more of an impulse, he was angry with her and she has bruises all over her body. Killing Rebecca was not planned and we found her much quicker than the first victim."

"I know it was none of you, but you could be his next target. That is why I need your help. The most common reasons to kill somebody are anger, jealousy, _to cover something up_ or having a personal gain by eliminating somebody. My gut feeling tells me this was a crime out of jealousy. Maura will tell you there is no such thing as your intestines telling you anything, but even she acknowledged that I am right 9 times out of 10." This brought a smile to most of the members, the situation was serious, but most of them new Maura and could picture the scene just to well.

"I have been ordered to handle everything I know and that is revealed to me discreetly. I understand your wish and I will handle every information given as anonymous."

"The next questions are for the women who had a drink with Rebecca after work. I know that two of them are here tonight. I have to know the location and how long you stayed."

Addison and Arizona looked at each other before Arizona began."Rebecca, Addison, Teddy and I went to Joe's after our shift was finished. It was around 8 when we got there and about half past 11 when we all left."

"Was this a regular thing of you to do?"

"Our shifts change but when we all get off at the same time we try to all get a drink together before each one of us goes home."

"So it is known in the hospital that you do that?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Thank you. I believe when you say Teddy and Addison you mean Dr. Forbes-Montgomery and Dr. Altman?"

"That would be the two."

"Did all of you leave together?"

"No Teddy and I left a bit earlier."

"But how can you know Rebecca left at about half past 11?"

"She sent me a text saying she was now outside and walking back to her car."

"Where was Dr. Forbes-Montgomery?"

"I was called when Rebecca and I were just leaving. I offered to take her with me, but she said, she wanted to go home and sleep. A pregnant patient of mine had difficulties and I had to drive to her house, which was in the other direction of the hospital. I told her I would drive her, but she insisted I go and that she would be fine. " Jane's head had spun to the red haired woman who had looked at her when she was standing at the bar.

"Did she tell you if she was going to walk or if she was taking a cab?"

"She wanted to walk, clear her head a bit."

"Why would she need that?"

"She wanted to drive."

"That's all?"

"Yes. We said good bye and she left."

Jane walked away from the table, now standing directly in the center. "The man we are looking for was jealous of Marissa and Rebecca, they got something that he wanted and couldn't have. Excuse me if I am a bit blunt, but this one thing he couldn't have was one you! This is normally not how I operate but we have to improvise. Everybody who has slept with Marissa in the last 2 month I need you to raise your hands. "About 5 people did so. "Who of you slept with Rebecca in the last 2 weeks." only one hand stayed raised.

"Dr. Forbes what were you doing when Rebecca and you stood outside the bar?"

Addison was quiet, the knowledge that the death of Rebecca had something to do with her, was a lot to take in.

"Doctor!" Jane asked her voice showing sympathy.

"We had planned on leaving together she was supposed to stay over again. She had stayed over the night before. Then I got the phone call and I had to leave. She gave me a kiss and said we would meet here tonight." Addison looked up into Jane's face, a single tear was running down her cheek.

Jane sighted "I know this must be hard for you, all of you, but I must know if you had men hanging around in the hospital looking at you, or any other men that fit the profile Maura gave you?"

"I … I don't know. I treat women and I can't remember." silence broke over them.

"Addison didn't you tell me about this EMT? That was a bit more than a 1 month ago , wasn't it?" Maura had also changed her position and was now walking to Addison.

"Yeah he came in with the pregnant woman who was in the accident. You and I had to operate on her and the baby. He waited in front of the OR and invited you to dinner later. You couldn't go so the next time he came he brought you flowers and invited you again." Arizona said.

"Yes he was persistent. I remember. I didn't want to go out with him because he gave me such a strange look and a really strange feeling, something didn't feel right about him."

"Do you know the name of the guy? Does he fit the criteria" Jane interfered.

"He is in his early thirties and I believe his name was Tommy something."

Jane didn't waited for Addison to finish talking she was already on her phone waiting for Frost to pick up.

"Frost I need you to check the database. I am looking for an EMT. His name is something like Tommy."

"_There are 30 peeple working as EMT in Boston with either Tommy, Timmy, Tim or Thomas as name"_

"Okay now intensive your search, older than 28 and younger than 35!"

"_Okay we are left with 7" _

"Addison what hair color does he have?"

"Brown"

"Did you get that Frost?"

"_3 people Jane. Thomas Baker, Tom Black and Timothy James. I send you the pictures right now."_

Jane had moved and was now showing the three picture to Addison.

"The second guy that's him!"

"Frost send me everything you've got on Thomas Baker." Jane was in full work mode when she saw the name under the picture.

" Ladies we have to play this save now. I am sorry but I have to ask, have you slept with anybody else in the last month Addison."

"No just Marissa and Rebecca."

"Okay. The rest of you has to leave now. But we can't make it look like you are in a hurry or that you are scared. Separate into groups, but make sure that within an hour you are all out and on your way home. I recommend that all of you will either stay with their parents, partners or friends. Nobody is to be alone tonight, no one but Addison. We don't know where the killer is or even if its Thomas Baker. What we can surely say is that he has fixated on Addison. Nobody is to walk home tonight, do I make myself clear? Get a lift or get a cab, but don't talk about anything you have found out and discussed here. Only when you are in the privacy of a room and nobody else is listening can you talk with each other about it."

Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli!"

"Jane, Baker hasn't come to work for 4 days. He has a locker at the EMT station want me to get a court order?"

"Yes get that court order and also send somebody to his address. Get Frankie to do it, it's his shift right now and tell him he should be careful."

"Tell Det. Frost that the document will be waiting for him at the entrance" Jane turned around, seeing that the DA Alexandra Cabot was standing besides her. She was holding her phone in the left hand and offered Jane her other hand.

"Alexandra Cabot"

"I know. Det. Jane Rizzoli."

"I know. If you need anything concerning this case, please talk to me. I will now leave but I am sure Maura can give you my number."

"I'm staying here. I can't let one of my friends stay alone after getting such news." Arizona was at Addison's side, holding her in her arms protectively.

"Arizona you have to go. I don't want Teddy to get worried. I will be fine. I am sure Det Rizzoli, Jane already has a plan."

" I will stay!" Jane said.

"You can't Jane. You have to work now, go to the station, go to the bar. I will stay here with Addison, she has a great alarm system and is a member of the NRA. We will be fine. Arizona you will be the last to walk out with Jane." Maura said, she had taken care of the groups and had given them some last rules and information.

"No Maura, I will not..."

"Jane don't start to argue with me. You not it is for the best." Maura was once again giving Jane a look that left no room for argumentation.

"You will take my car, go to the station and do everything you can to get the killer."


	7. Chapter 7

Jane woke up to a coffee that was placed in front of her and a voice calling her name. She had been up all night. Jane had taken Maura's car to take a look at the locker of Thomas Baker. Frost was already waiting for her when she entered the locker room. What Jane saw in there didn't surprise her that much. Pictures, lots of pictures from Addison. She told Frost to call the crime scene team and get all of this back to the stations. Next they went to Baker's flat. They got the all clear to enter the flat, but Baker hadn't been there either for at least a week. The milk was sour and the dishes in the sink hadn't been cleaned.

Next they had gone to the bar and Frost had reconstructed the possible ways Rebecca could have taken back to her car. Frost, Korsak, Jane and Frankie all took a different way and it was Frankie who found the earring Rebecca had been missing when she was found.

Jane had fallen asleep at her desk when she started looking at Baker's financial records.

"Jane. Jane you have to wake up. Cavanaugh wants to see both of us in his office." Maura said, looking down at Jane

Jane lifted her head and found Maura standing before her. She saw a small smile appearing on the face of the medical examiner. "why are you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Well it might be because James was waiting for me when I went out of Addison's house today and when I asked him who had sent him, he told me he was asked there by you. He brought me home and after getting ready brought me here with a small stop at that coffee place you like."

"Well you had to get home somehow."

"Yeah and you know as well as I do that I could have taken a cab. You wanted to make sure I am safe and so the coffee is a small thank you for looking out for me."

"Better go, Cavanaugh is waiting." Jane stood up, not confirming what Maura had said. Maura knew Jane didn't feel comfortable discussing her feelings and so she just walked into Cavanaugh's office after Jane.

"Rizzoli, give me the ups on the double homicide!" Cavanaugh said. He contrary to Jane looked mostly well rested, only the glass of water with the aspirin gave away that this case was giving him some major headache.

"We have a suspect and we have a solid motive. Right now we are looking for him to bring him in for questioning. We have witnesses who told us where Rebecca was before she was kidnapped and we found the place where she was taken. Maura has found DNA of the killer on Rebecca. It is to small to run it trough our database but when we get the DNA of the killer we can compare it with our DNA and nail him with it." Jane ended. She knew she was supposed to keep as much as possible from Cavanaugh and not reveal anything unless asked.

"You said something about a motive? Is it far fetched or could it convince a judge?"

"It is a solid motive and we found enough evidence to support this motive. The DA should not have any problem building their case."

"What are we doing to find this man?"

"We are going trough his financial records to see if anything pops up, but so far we've got nothing. If we come up empty we will have to use a decoy to bring him out of hiding."

"You already have something in mind?"

"Yes sir, I do but this should really be a last resort."

"Before you put any lives on the line I want you to inform me, Rizzoli!"

"Of course sir."

Maura had been watching the exchange and knew that this decoy really wasn't something Jane wanted to do. Just as Cavanaugh turned to Maura, Jane's phone went off.

"Rizzoli"

"_Jane he was at Maura's door and he was also spotted near the hospital."  
_

"Why wasn't he arrested and brought to the station?"

"_He was to fast for our people. They didn't see his face until he turned around and ran away from Maura's house."_

"Okay I want a person on the doctor 24/7 Frost. Best make it you. The doctor should be finished at 3 o'clock so be a shadow and wait for the doctor outside of the hospital." Jane said before hanging up the phone.

"Sir I think we have to go for the decoy. The killer has already chosen his new target and we have to move quickly." Jane said starting to walk around in Cavanaugh's office.

"Who is the target?"

"Doctor Isles."

"What?" Maura was a little taken aback.

"He must have seen you, when you came out of the house Maura. Don't worry I will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"I'm not worried Jane, but that means that he saw me leaving this morning."

"Yes. I want you to stay in the building while I get everything ready. I will send you instructions and Frankie will be waiting when you get to your home. Take your car. I parked at my usual spot and make Korsak walk you out."

"Where will you be going?"

"The hospital!"

Jane had left right after saying where she was going. She needed to talk with Addison, she needed to make sure that Maura wasn't going to be his next victim. She had planned on being the decoy herself but he had already decided on his next target now she had to make sure everything was planned well and that everybody was in position. She had taken a cab to the hospital so that she wouldn't be noticed. She was about to go to the nurse station when she saw Arizona standing at the entrance.

"Dr. Robbins!"

"Jane." Arizona said turning to get a better look at the detective. "Jane how often do I have to tell you, to call me Arizona?" Arizona asked, her smile quickly disappearing when she saw Jane's serious face.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to Addison, do you know where I can find her."

"Of course, follow me." Arizona said, beginning to walk inside the hospital giving the security guy the all clear sign when he looked at Jane. "Please page doctor Robbins to the conference room." she said to a nurse working at the station.

"You can just tell me where to go Arizona, I don't want to keep you from your work." Jane said, knowing that surgeons had a lot to do themselves.

"Don't worry Jane if anythings comes up, my pager will go off and I will be on my way. But this is important to me to, so just let me lead you."

Jane, Arizona and Addison arrived at the same time. Without a word they stepped into the conference room and locked it behind them. They took a seat, waiting for Jane to start talking.

Jane wanted to begin but somehow no words left he mouth. She looked at Addison her eyes searching Addison's face.

Jane took a deep breath before she looked at Addison and Arizona."He has chosen a new victim and it is only a matter of time before he will act on it."

"Maura" Addison said. She was sure that only this information could have made the detective act like this.

"Yes. Baker was at her home and was also seen near the hospital. I had a plan if we couldn't find him in the next 24 hours, but now we have to use the plan and transform it."

"What was your plan?"

"I was to be the decoy. I would come to your place we would have dinner at some place and you would take me home with you. I would stay with you till early morning and then leave the house. I would walk to the next subway station."

"But your planned changed?"

"He has already chosen a new target and now instead of me, Maura will have to be the decoy. I will make sure that both of you are save. I will get gps devices on you and my team and I will be your shadow tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Baker attacked Rebecca shortly after she left you. We can't take any risks here."

"What will I have to do?"

"You have to make it look real. When you are finished with your shift you will drive home, where I will be waiting for you. Drive your car to the garage. I will be waiting with the gps device in your home. After that you will change and pick up Maura for dinner. Make it look like a romantic dinner. After that you will drive to your house, park in the front and start acting like you can't wait to get inside. 2 to 3 hours later Maura is supposed to come out, call a cab and start walking to the end of the street. By this time nobody else should be on the street, making this as good of a place for abduction as any back ally."

"That sounds good in theory but will it work?"

"That's the thing about theory, there is only one way to find out. There will be a person in Maura's house, I will stay at your house and I will have a detective fallowing you to the restaurant and back. Bets take James as a driver actually, makes it a lot easier for us."

Jane stood up and took a last look at Addison. "I will not let anything happen to Maura or you. I promise."

She got on the phone as soon as she got to the station. She had Frankie go to Maura's house in his normal clothes together with Angela. He took a gps device for Maura with him. Jane got James on the phone to tell him he had a job tonight. Frost was also informed about his task for the night and Korsak was to park a car in front of Addison's house for observation. Her last task was to inform Maura. She took the elevator and went to Maura's office.

Take a deep breath Jane. _In 24 hours everything will be over when everything works out well tonight. We will be sitting at the Dirty Robber and have a laugh about all this. _With these words in mind she opened Maura's office door.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura looked up to see who had just entered her office. It was an all to familiar picture, Jane came in and sat on the most uncomfortable couch ever designed for mankind. Maura could see the worry and the stress in her features and how tensed she was due to her posture. Without saying a word went to Jane's side. "Take off your blazer!"

Jane just did what she was told, she knew what was coming. There was no point in arguing with Maura and Jane knew it would help her. When she felt Maura's hands on her shoulders she felt herself relaxing. Maura worked on her shoulders a while before going to her neck and to the base of her skull. Right in the middle of this procedure Jane started talking. "Do you already have an idea about what I want you to do?"

"Yes."

"Should I still tell you all the details?"

"It would be beneficial so I know how far I have to go and what I should look out for." Maura said, giving Jane's shoulder a light squeeze, before turning back to the massage.

"I want you to go on a date with Addison. She will pick you up at your house with James. She apparently already reserved a table at some fancy restaurant. Frankie will be waiting at your house to get you all wired up, gps tracking and all. I will be at Addison's place doing the same for her and Frost will be your shadow for the night. Korsak is already on his way to position an observation car on Addison's street. You will come home with Addison make it look like the next place you will be with Addison is her bed. You will stay in Addison's house for the next. We think he will try to attack you when you leave Addison's house. Not while you are on her property, Korsak or Frost would see him, but when you walk to the sub. You have a bit tipsy a bit tired to make an easier target. He will try to attack you and that is when we will get him."

"Okay" was all Maura said having stopped massaging Jane and now only caressing her back.

"Maura I..."

"I know."

"If I could I would..."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. You don't want me in any danger and I know that if you could do anything to prevent it you would. I know I am safe as long as you are there. Now stop worrying and let me relax you for another 5 minutes, before I have to go and get ready and you have to go to Addison's place."

* * *

**Just a small break from all the action and information i have been giving you. Just a minute for the two of them. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I am working on the grammer, trust me.  
**

**Hope you keep on reading, by the way can anybody tell me the difference between visitors and a views?  
**

**Have a nice week.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**From next chapter on there will be a beta reader. Last chapter without it coming up. Thanks for all the niece reviews by the way. It always makes me smile to see them. And sorry for not having updated. I watched the show on Tuesday and have been thinking if I should combine the story or if I should wait a little. For now everything will stay like I planned it and we will see what happens later.**

* * *

Addison arrived at her house a little later than 4 o'clock and was met with the sight of Jane Rizzoli asleep on her couch with a book still in her hands. She took a moment to take a look at this woman, who she admitted was very attractive. Her athletic built, her hair, her face. But it wasn't only her outer beauty, Jane's protectiveness, her way of taking charge, her intellect were all things Addison acknowledged and admired in Jane. Addison moved to sit by Jane's side, running her hand softly trough Jane's hair. She knew she should stop at that but just couldn't wait to push Jane a little.

When Jane slowly woke up she felt somebody running a hand trough her hair. She hadn't opened her eyes but she knew she was not in danger. She thought back remembering that she was in Addison's house. Having nothing to do, Jane had taken a book out of Addison's collection and had taken a seat on the couch. Now she felt, what must be Addison's hand going trough her hair, but she didn't stop her. Jane opened her eyes catching gorgeous blue gray eyes watching her. Neither of them said a word for a long time. _How did this situation happen?_ Jane asked herself. They honestly didn't know each other, they didn't even really like each other. But now here they were, waiting for the other to make a move, which the other one would surrender to, they both knew it. Addison's lips were inches away from Jane's and she still had her hand placed on Jane's cheek and neck.

Jane's phone rang, but the moment Addison wanted to stand up and give Jane some space, Jane had gotten her hand on the back of Addison's neck keeping her closed to Jane. Answering the phone Jane kept her eyes on Addison.

"Rizzoli"

"_Hi sis it's me. Just wanted to tell you that Maura is here and will make me something to eat before she starts making herself ready for tonight."_

"Can't you make yourself something?"

"_I told her I would be fine, but she wouldn't listen,"_

"Frankie!"

"_Okay I tell her again. When will she be picked up?"_

"She will be picked up at a quarter to 7, the reservation is for 7. Make sure the gps is working Frankie."

"_Will do sis, see you later."_

Jane ended the call bringing her back to the situation with Addison. "Why are we doing this?" Jane asked in a low voice.

"You really have to ask?" Addison said, moving closer to Jane.

"No" Jane said, but instead of moving the last inch to Addison's lips she remained where she was.

"We will have to make a rain check Jane. It's after 5 and I still have to get ready for tonight." Addison said, but before truly pulling back, she let her lips ghost over Jane's.

Jane watched Addison go to her bedroom before she sat up and push her hair back with her hand.

She knew what had just happened, a power play like she didn't have it in years. She knew this woman had brought Maura in the circle, so she must have had some kind of connection with Maura, how intimate had they been with each other and why was it bothering Jane so much. She stood up and brought out the equipment she would later need for Addison.

Addison was standing in her bathroom, fresh out of the shower. She knew as well as Jane that this was a power play. For the moment it was a tie. Addison belonged to the possessive type and she wanted to make sure that Maura was with the right girl. Maura was important to her and Addison still harbored feelings for her. At the time she had brought Maura to the circle she couldn't make her move, Rebecca had swooped her out from right under her nose. Addison had watched Jane the other night. She let herself be guided by Maura and Addison already thought this woman couldn't handle the complex and intriguing woman that was Maura Isles. Of course Addison had seen the look on Jane's face when she had walked with Maura and when she had watched Maura but that wasn't enough for Addison. Jane had gained Addison's respect when she had entered the living-room, taking over, taking charge and going with her instincts. For now she would have to get ready and for that she needed the device Jane had.

Jane was about to knock on Addison's door, when the red head came out. She was only wearing a bra and some panties.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jane said, turning around the moment she had seen her and walking to the bed and waiting for Addison to put some clothes on.

"Jane I have nothing you don't have!" Addison said, standing right behind her.

"Addison I'm straight!" Jane said turning around.

"Yes, but aren't you just a little bit curious?" Addison said in a lower voice and a smile playing over her lips.

She took a step closer to Jane. "Jane, whats your fantasy?" Jane's face turned away from Addison, but she didn't move.

Addison took the last step, now standing directly before Jane, her lips moving to Jane's ear. "Jane!" she whispered, moving her lips to Jane's. "I like you!" she said giving Jane the lightest kiss she had ever experienced.

"Is that it? Is that all it takes?" Jane asked , moving her hands up Addison's body and opening her eyes to see Addison's reaction.

"I picked up women for much lesser reasons." Addison said, feeling Jane's hands on the sides of her bra.

"Well" Jane said , moving her lips to Addison's ear giving her a light kiss beneath it "that's not enough for me." Jane said. Moving her right hand to the horizontal strap and positioning the gps device to it. "You are all set!" Jane said, taking a step back, hoping to having cleared everything up with Addison.

Addison looked at Jane for a moment, thoughts running to her head, before she seemed to have made a decision for herself. She gave Jane a smile, a short nod and then to Jane's surprise a kiss on the cheek.

They had reached an understanding and Jane also smiled now. "Everything will be okay tonight Addison, I will make sure that nothing happens to you both and hopefully everything will be over by the end of the night."

Maura was waiting for Addison to arrive. Frankie was in her living-room. He would stay in the house, but Angela would also be there. They just wanted to make sure that killer wouldn't come to Maura's house and wait for her inside. They heard a knock on the door and after looking trough the glass , Maura opened the door for Addison.

"Do you want to come in Addison?" Maura asked, smiling at her friend.

"I would love to, but we are a bit late and we have a reservation." Addison said, staying outside.

"I will only get my bag and then we can go."

"Of course." Addison said. When Maura was finished Addison took her hand and together they went to the town car that was waiting for them. James opened the door and both women got in.

"So how do you feel about all this?" Maura asked, turning a bit to face Addison.

"If I am honest, I am bit scared."

"Don't be. Jane and her team have everything under control."

"You are right. I have to say, knowing that Jane is looking out for us, is oddly enough really comforting."

"I know what you mean. Did you have a chance to get to know her a bit better?"

"Yes, I think we have reached an understanding. In some ways we are very similar to each other." Addison said, not being able to hide a smile.

Maura had noticed but wasn't sure she wanted to know what exactly these words meant. "I hope you behaved Addison. Jane is my best friend, my person, I don'T want you to make her uncomfortable."

"Maura, Jane is a grown woman and I assure you she can handle herself very good." Addison said, giving the hand besides her light squeeze. The car stopped and both women looked at each other. "Lets begin"


	10. Chapter 10

They had a lovely time at the restaurant and conversation flowed easily. The touching came almost naturally and by the time they left the restaurant, the two really looked like they only had one goal for the night. Before stepping into the town car Maura turned to Addison, a short non verbal communication with their eyes happened and the next thing that could be seen were two women kissing in front of a waiting car.

After letting go of each other Addison put her lips to Maura's ear. "Feel free to do that whenever you want." Addison said, bringing her hand to Maura's back and guiding her to the seats in the back of the car.

The drive back was spent with light talking up until they were only five minutes from Addison's house.

"So what will happen before we enter the house?" Addison wanted to know.

"You and I will have to make it look like there will only be one way in your house and that is to the bedroom." Maura said.

"So the same as before."

"Perhaps it should take a bit longer. It has to look like we are getting lost in the kiss."

"So you mean a hot and heavy make out session?" Addison asked raising her brows.

"Yes an intimate show of affection given to the person you plan to take to your night's lodging."

"You make it sound so romantic."

Maura looked at Addison seeing a smile playing over her lips. They arrived in front of Addison's house, the house was dark which meant that Jane was sitting in the dark somewhere.

Jane was sitting near the entrance and was able to see the street and the cars passing by. She had the headset on and suddenly heard the voice of Frost informing her that they were almost there. She got up and moved to the living-room always staying away from the windows. She didn't witness the show Addison and Maura were giving at the entrance only saw them entering, hand in hand.

Maura saw Jane sitting in the dark living-room, the light of the moon enough for Maura to make out Jane. She turned on the light and Addison followed her inside.

"You can't stay in here long, you have to move to the master bedroom. Did you notice anyone following you or looking at you while you were at the restaurant?" Jane asked Maura and Addison, both of them taking a seat opposite from Jane.

"I didn't see anyone. Perhaps Frost knows more." Maura answered. Looking for any signs in Jane's facial features.

Jane knew what Maura was looking for, but she although she knew what must have happened outside the door she didn't have to analyze her feelings about it right know, a murderer had to be caught.

Addison saw the silent communication and knew she had to bring an end to it. "Maura we have to go to the master bedroom. Jane we will come out in about two hours and then we will already have happened." Addison stood up, waiting for Maura to fallow her.

"Korsak, Frost can you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear."

"Me too." Answered Korsak, who seemed to be eating something.

"Korsak we are on the job, wait until we are finished before you eat your Donuts."

"Jane I've been int here for hours."

"Besides the point. Do we have anything suspicious?"

" I followed them home but there was no car following us and up until now I haven't seen anything." Frost said. He had parked his car down the road but still had a good view.

"Korsak?"

"Negative Jane."

"Okay, lets keep our eyes open. Perhaps tonight just isn't the night." Jane said.

Two hours and nothing, no movement around the house, no suspicious cars and no strange people walking on the street. Jane was getting frustrated when she heard a voice coming out of her headset.

"Jane there was a man just walking down the street. His height fits the description of our suspect. You want me to follow him?" Frost asked.

"Negative, keep an eye on him. If you move now, the possibility of him getting away is to high. Can he see Addison's place from where he stands?"

"Yes he is standing at the corner, I can't see him good, but it looks like he is waiting there. It's the way Maura would take to get to the next station."

"Korask can you also see him?"

"No Jane, to far down the road for me to see. But it's the perfect position, almost no traffic around this time. He has multiple possibilities to escape."

"We have to move quickly now. I will get Maura to leave in the next 15 minutes. Get the uniforms on the way, but no blue light. Let them surround the area so he has no place to go by car and get the dogs ready, if he runs I don't want to lose his trace."

"Already calling. We will get him Jane, put on your vest, might need it tonight."

Jane ended the communication with Frost and Korsak and went to the master bedroom. She knocked before she entered, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side.

"Come in!" came almost immediately after Jane had knocked.

When Jane came in she almost had to smile at the situation. Addison and Maura were on Addison bed in a position almost a 69 but with the difference of being dressed. And not only that but each of them had the bare feet of the other near their face, painting the toenails of the other in the dimly lit room

"I really don't want to disturb your small session, but we have a suspect outside. We need you Maura."

Maura saw the look in Jane's eyes and without another word, got up and got ready.

"You two will say your goodbyes at the entrance, I will take the backdoor to get out. Korask will watch your door and won't move, so you will be safe Addison, but just to be sure I want you to go to your room and lock the door. Only open it when the police comes. Maura you will be walking to the subway station. The suspect is waiting at the third corner right now. We always have an eye on you, so you are in no danger, but I still want you to wear a vest under your coat. We will have him before he can reach you."

Everything was going as planned. Maura and Addison said their goodbye at the front of the house and Jane was leaving the house trough the back door.

"Frost you have an eye on Maura, don't let her out of your sight. Do you still see our suspect?"

"Yes but he is moving round the corner, I just lost him. But don't worry I have my eyes on the doc."

"I will come from the back of the street. Frost get out of your car now and tell the uniforms to come in, they should know how to advance."

Maura was walking, trying to look as normal as possible. She was nearing the third corner when she heard a gun being fired. The next thing she saw was Frost running from the other side of the rode and then from nowhere there seemed to be police cars coming from every street. Maura began to run, scared of what she would find when she turned the corner.

_**Sorry for the long absence. I was on holidays and had to got to the hospital for a couple of days. Also I was in a bit of a writing blockade. Everything is better now and the next chapter should be up soon. Again sorry for making you wait so long. Have a nice week.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jane had not planned on tackling him. Thomas Baker was taller than she was and had a lot stronger than she was. Her only advantage was that she had the surprise moment at her side. She hadn't been sure about what to do when she had climbed on the wall, but when she saw him pull out a gun, she knew she couldn't wait for back up. The next moment she was already tackling him from the back. She had jumped of the wall and tackled him to the ground.

Thomas Baker had his full concentration to the front, waiting for the woman that had been touching what belonged him. He had seen her kissing what was his to kiss. But she would be the last, after he was done with her, he would pay a small visit to Addison and he would take her with him. He would be happy and in time so would Addison. He had thought of taking the woman with the honey blond hair with him, to have some fun with her, but he couldn't risk that. He knew she was working with the BDP. She was to well dressed to be a detective and when he had done some research, he had found out that Dr. Maura Isles was the chief ME. Taking her would be to risky. A clean shot in the heart and then he would get Addison. He took out his gun waiting for the ME to come around the corner. He was surprised when a force tackled him to the ground. Somehow he fired, not shooting anything but the car in front of him. He began to wrestle with the person who was now on top of him.

Jane knew she was in trouble. Fighting in a standing position would have given her a chance, but being on the ground she was in a losing battle. She had been lucky to disarm him with her first move but now she was just trying to get a grip on him and hold him until Frost came.

Thomas Baker was surprised about the strength this woman had. She was trying to hold him down, but he was stronger. He got up in half standing position and threw her against the car standing next to them. Jane heard more than felt the dislocation of her shoulder but before she could react to his next attack she heard the yelling of her partner and then saw the gun pointing directly at her face.

"Don't move! If I see anybody making a step in my direction I will pull the trigger and her pretty face will blow up." Baker said panic in his voice. He knew they were looking for him, but hadn't thought they had figured it all out.

Baker had his free hand against Jane's throat and was squeezing it, making it hard for Jane to breathe. The next seconds happened for Jane in slow motion. More and more cops came and then she saw Maura just turning the corner running to her. Baker saw the look on Jane's face change and turned to see the woman who had kissed and slept with his Addison. He moved his gun aiming to point at Maura's heart.

Frost and the cops had waited for a chance for the to occur. This was it and the moment Baker began swinging the gun in Maura's direction Frost took his shot.

Baker fell to the ground not only Frost's bullet had hit him, at least two other officers had Baker.

Jane could hear the ambulance coming , but could not take her eyes of the person lying on in front of her. She knew he was still alive, she could see his eyes moving and his hand tried to reach the gun. Jane moved before he had a chance. She felt dizzy, but mind over matter. She stood up kicked the gun away a bit and then leaned over his body, whispering in Baker's ear.

"You will survive this and then you will go to jail! You know what they do with rapist who kill their victims? They almost off as bad as people who raped or killed a child!"

Jane's face was full of hate when she stood up, but changed when she saw Maura. She looked her up and down, making sure she was fine. She gave a smile and a nod to Frost thanking him for saving her and Maura's life. She made a step in Maura's direction when the world shifted and everything went black.

Maura had seen it, the gun to Jane's head, the aiming at her and the shots that were fired at Baker. She saw Jane leaning over and whispering something into his ears. When Jane tried to move to her, Jane got pale and started losing her balance. Maura reacted quickly and held Jane in her arms. She had seen Jane's dislocated shoulder and when the EMTS came and put Jane on the stretcher, Maura put the joint back into the right place, the longer one waited the harder it would be. "Frost I am riding with Jane. You have to make sure Thomas Baker stays handcuffs as soon as he leaves the OR, he is highly dangerous."

"No problem Doc. I will be the one watching him!"

"You also need to send someone to Addison, make it Frankie. Tell him to bring her to Arizona's house!"

"I tell him you take care of Jane and let me know how she is doing."

On the way to the hospital Maura held Jane's hand, she needed to feel her warm hands, making sure that even though she was unconscious, she was alive and her heart was beating.


	12. Chapter 12

During the transportation to the hospital Jane had been woken up with smelling salt and could only be convinced to lay still and relax when Maura put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warning glare.

"You know it is a bit unfair pressing me down on the shoulder that was dislocated not ten minutes ago!"

"Well you didn't seem to listen to the EMTS or me and you need a doctor, who will make a MRI of your shoulder to see if there are any tendons ruptured. It doesn't look like it but since it is your first time we have to make sure."

"Come on Maura can't you just have a feel and make a diagnose?"

"Jane, I would have to cut you open and since I am an ME you would have to be dead for that." Maura said, eyebrows raising.

Jane looked at her, not knowing if Maura had just made a joke, or if she had been serious, Maura's face wasn't showing anything.

"Dr. Isles could it be that you have just made a witty remark up on my poor shoulder?!" Jane said, her eye watching Maura curiously.

Maura couldn't help the smile that appeared. "Well that might have been the case, but it kept you quiet for more than a second witch I see as success. But seriously Jane stay still I don't want you to cause extra damage to your shoulder and I am quite sure you have a concussion."

Jane looked at Maura, seeing the worry that still could be seen in her face and just nodded. They didn't talk for the rest of the trip, but Maura didn't let go of Jane's hand.

Jane was released from the hospital 2 hours later under the care of "Dr. Isles" only, like Jane's doctor had pointed out. She had a concussion and should rest for at least the next three days.

"Three days, come on Maura, it's only a like a small dizziness, nothing to serious!" Jane tried to argue. She didn't want to be burden for Maura and staying at Maura's house after Angela had already invaded the guesthouse just seemed to much.

"Jane!" Maura said, her voice gentle but leaving no room for arguing. "I want you with me. Let me keep an eye on you and make sure you are doing well." Maura said, making a step towards Jane and putting her hand to Jane's cheek, caressing it.

Every argument Jane had in her mind left her. The touch, this soft, gentle and loving touch put all her resistance away.

The intimate moment was ruined by Jane's doctor who cleared his throat, but Maura didn't put her hand away, she let it travel to Jane's shoulder while turning around.

The caress had been a big step to Maura, it was not only for getting Jane's attention but also to regard Jane's reaction. While at the party, Maura had been able to take over the more dominant role in their complex relationship. Jane who was so headstrong, independent and actually felt uncomfortable most of the time when someone touched her, had not flinched once and even now she didn't pull away from Maura's touch. She was not really happy with her colleague for interrupting the moment, but when she turned a smile was on her face.

"Thank you again, Dr. Stone, you have been of great help and let me know if you will attend the auction later this month of the foundation of my family." She gave him her hand and Dr. Stone took it eagerly. And since Jane's right hand was in the sling, he gave her his left hand and wished her a quick recovery.

"By the way I have organized a town car for you Dr. Isles to take you home. It waits for you at the entrance." Dr. Stone said, while bringing them to the elevators.

"That was very considered of you doctor. I will hope to see you at the auction, good bye." Maura said polity again, while entering the elevator.

"Not a word!" Maura whispered through her smile to Jane, while the doors closed.

* * *

Okay It's just a small updated after my computer crashed and erasing the last 5 pages. Hope you enjoy it. Have a nice weekend


	13. Chapter 13

Jane didn't say a word until the were in the town car, but then she couldn't hold it anymore and she started laughing for the next few minutes. Maura tried to give her a stern look, but that only lasted for about ten seconds before she too, started laughing about the, to use Jane's words, ass kissing the doctor had done. Having heard that an Isles was in his ER the chief of surgery had sent his head of trauma to take care of her. Dr. Stone was a great doctor there was no way to argue about that, but since the first time he had seen Maura at a gala, he had a huge crush on her and her coming from money certainly helped his attraction to her.

The two arrived in front of Maura's house at about 10 o'clock and both were tiered.

"The first thing I will do is take a shower and then I will take the longest nap ever seen in history." Jane said, already trying to get her hand out of the sling.

"Jane!" Maura said, walking to her and stopping all attempts Jane was making to free her arm. "As much as I agree on the nap with you, I can't let you sleep for another 10 or twelve hours. You have a concussion and I have to monitor you for a while." Maura ended, bringing the sling back into place.

Jane was pissed to say the least. It had been a long day and a long night and the only thing she wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. She turned away from Maura without a second look and let herself fall on the couch, forgetting her arm for a second, but really just a second. A second later she felt a sharp pain going through her arm to her shoulder. Maura was there 2 seconds later, an icepack in on hand while the other one guided Jane to a comfortable sitting position.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you listen really carefully now, because I will not repeat myself. You are under my supervision now and will do as I say. You can go and change into something more comfortable while I begin making breakfast, then we will eat and have a relaxed day in the living room. Since I know your mother will be here in about an hour, making sure you are alright. We will make a small walk to my garden so you get a bit of fresh air. By that time it should be around 5 o'clock and you and I will prepare a small dinner, something light for your stomach. After that you can take a shower and we can go to bed. Do you have any questions to that?° Maura asked her eyebrows raised almost in a warning.

Jane was on second away of saying something, but seeing the look on Maura's face, she just nodded her head and gave her a small "Yes" as answer.

The day went exactly as Maura had told Jane. Angela came over fussing over Jane for a while, telling her she needed to change her job, otherwise she would never get a husband and children. More importantly grandchildren for herself. Maura could see, Angela all good intentions aside was stressing Jane. Maura in her way made Angela leave, making it look like it was Angela's own idea. This small trick, bought her a tired but appreciate smile from Jane.

"Can we go to the garden now, I need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air." Jane said. The visit from her mother had drained a lot of energy from Jane and also from the semi good mood she had had.

When they were outside and had taken a small walk , they sat on the swing in Maura's garden.

"So how is this shower thing going to work, because I am pretty sure, I will not be able to open my bra and get out of my shirt on my own?" Jane said, looking straight ahead.

Maura looked at Jane for a while. This question must have bothered Jane for some time by the look of it. She tried to hold back her amused smile and had to remember that Jane was not as open as her when it came to these things.

"Well, I haven't thought about it, but it shouldn't be a problem. I will help you get out of the sling and your shirt and since I assume your bra opens in the back your modesty will stay intact. You will have to keep the door to the bathroom open in case something happens, but I will put an old shirt and your boxers in the bathroom. You should have no problem dressing yourself. " Maura answered.

Jane seemed to relax after these words. Maura always seemed so comfortable with herself and open, so totally different then her. Jane knew in her head that most people considered her good looking, even more than that, but Jane just didn't see it and most of the time didn't care about it.

When the time for the shower came, Jane got nervous again. Maura had seen her wearing a bra and panties plenty of times but now she needed help and Jane once again felt weak and as a burden to her best friend.

"Maura are you sure, it's okay for me to stay here? You have so much to do, I can stay with mom really!" Jane tried again.

"Jane!" Maura said, not angry but with a tone that left no room to argue. Without another word Maura started to help Jane out of the sling and her shirt and Jane didn't even try to put up a fight. Pulling up Jane's shirt, Maura's eyes stayed on Jane's.

"Get your left arm out of the shirt first, then I pull it over your head and then I will pull it over your right arm." Maura explained what she was going to do.

When this part was done, Jane began to stiffen again, she was only standing in her bra and panties in front of Maura, but Maura never let her eyes wonder over the body that had always amazed her. She brought a hand up to Jane's face and rested it on her cheek. "See, that wasn't that bad." Maura said, an encouraging smile on her lips. She got behind Jane and now for the first time took a look at the athletic build of her friend.

"I will just open your bra and then you can do the rest. If you need me just call. I will be in the kitchen and make some dinner." Maura said, already letting her hands glide over Jane's shoulder.

Maura opened the bra, but instead of then turning to the door she kept her hands on Jane's back. Jane already wanted to give one of her well know comments when the words died in her throat. Maura's one hand was still at the place where she had opened the bra, but Maura's right hand had traveled to the small scar that was on Jane's back. She kept her hand moving taking a step to Jane. Her front now pressing to Jane's back. The right hand now rested where the bullet had once entered Jane's body and Maura's left hand was one Jane's hip.

Jane didn't know what to do, she stood there frozen, her heart was beating quickly but her mouth was dry. Even if she wanted to say something, she didn't think she coud.

Maura hadn't planed of the situation turning like this. But the scar had caught her eyes and she couldn't keep her hand from touching it. It was one scar more Jane had taken to save everybody. "I sometimes wonder if one day your bravery will cost you your life, that one day I won't be able to look up in the morgue and see you walking through my door. That I would have you on my table, the color having left your face and this pure energy that always seems to be around you gone. I don't know, if I could handle that. I know that I could not handle that" Maura said in a low voice, having placed her head on Jane's shoulder, her lips near Jane's ear.

Jane was shocked, she hadn't thought Maura was going to address this. She felt Maura, breathing her in, Maura's hand was still caressing the scar the bullet had left. "I am here Maura! I am here in your arms and I will always do my best to come back to you...to all of you." Jane said, her voice thick with emotion. She slowly brought her right hand to rest on Maura's and her left to Maura's left. Jane brought both hands in front of her, so that now she was encircled by Maura. "My job is not easy, but I promise, I will always fight to come back and do my best to be safe." Jane said, her voice full of promise and affection. She felt the lips of Maura on her right shoulder blade , before she felt the grip around her loosening.

"That is all I can ask for." Maura whispered, taking a step back, giving Jane a last squeeze on her hip. "I will be in the kitchen, if you need me." Maura said, before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner was almost a relaxed affair. Maura had made some vegetables and rice, which she knew Jane would not like very much, but her stomach could not jet take to much. The conversation that had happened wasn't mentioned once. Maura had living proof of Jane's health right in front of her and the fear of Jane not being there wasn't there right now. Jane on the other hand didn't know what to think of it. The feeling of having Maura all around her was one of pure bliss and she felt all the warmth Maura offered so freely to her. She tried to put these thoughts in the back of her head and examine them later. After dinner they went to watch some tv but Jane could barley keep her eyes open and it wasn't even 9 pm jet.

"Go to bed Jane, it has been a long and painful day for you." Maura said having noticed that Jane was barley able to keep her eyes open. She got up and held her hand out for Jane to take it. "Come on, I will bring you to the guest room and make sure your arm is in the right position for the night.

Without another word they went up the stairs and into the guest room, where the covers had already been pushed back so that Jane just had to climb in. After having done this, Maura sat beside Jane and slowly took the sling off. Jane had already closed her eyes but still felt the warm touch of Maura.

Maura was massaging Jane's arm "The muscles in your arm will be sore tomorrow and you shouldn't move your arm to much, but you will not need the sling." Maura said, ending her small massage and bringing Jane's arm into a comfortable position.

Jane felt her arm being moved into a nice position and knew Maura would leave any moment now. "Thank you again Maura, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you!" Jane said, her voice quiet, full with the sleep that was waiting for her.

"Always Jane!" Maura said, having brought her lips to Jane's ear to make sure she heard her. Before standing up she couldn't resist giving Jane a kiss on her temple. Hearing the small "mmhh" as a response and seeing Jane sleepily smile was all Maura needed to smile herself. "Night Jane".

Maura had gotten ready for bed and was now laying in bed with a medical journal in hand. Somehow she was unable to fall asleep, by now it was almost 1 am again and she hadn't slept for 37 hours. She was about to put her journal on the nightstand and her light out when she heard Jane's whimpers, not loud but still. Getting out of bed, Maura got her bathrobe and went into Jane's room.

Jane was having a nightmare and only woke up when she felt heard the voice of her best friend and feeling Maura's hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes, needing a moment to be able to see in the dark. After scanning Maura's body she looked up into Maura's worried face.

"Can you stay with me?" Jane's voice was full of emotions but her eyes never left Maura's.

Maura got on the other side of Jane, to make sure she would not hurt Jane's bad arm and since she didn't want to push Jane to much, she stayed close to Jane, but still with a friend-zone distance. She faced Jane, who was still looking at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane didn't say a word just closed her eyes and shook her had a bit. It was quiet for a bit and Maura thought Jane had gone back to sleep. "Can you come closer?" Jane's voice was a whisper not more, but Maura still heard her. Moving very slowly, Maura lay on her side besides Jane, bringing her left hand over Jane's body, who lay on her back. Maura took Jane's injured arm and began making small circles with her fingers over the forearm.

"Better?" Maura wanted to know. She could now feel Jane breathing in and out and her heartbeat, strong but still a bit to fast. Jane just nodded but turned her head to look at Maura. They didn't say a word, but Maura still ran lazy circles on Jane's arm. She knew that Jane had some questions running around in her head and just waited until she was ready to talk.

"Maura?" Jane asked, her voice unsure.

"Yes Jane?" Maura didn't know what she was getting into, but wanted to lift the confusion that seemed to have been going on in Jane's head.

"What was or is Ian for you? After these last couple of days, I just...I... and you said he was the love of your life... and I just..." Jane didn't know how to express everything she was feeling. She was an intelligent woman, but the words just wouldn't form. "I know it personal and... and you don't have to..." Jane began again but was stopped by Maura's fingers against her lips.

Maura had been a bit surprised by the question, but thought Jane deserved an answer. "You must have been a bit confused these last days." Maura stated, beginning to caress Jane's cheek with her thumb, never letting her eyes leave Jane's. "Ian was the first person I fell in love with. I had had small romances in collage, with both men and women, but Ian, he got me. I could be myself and the time in Africa was special. I had to leave Africa earlier than I wanted to. My father was ill and I had to take over some roles at the foundation. I never fought with Ian, but that might also be because we weren't together long enough to ever have the time to fight. Over the years the longest I saw him at one time was 6 days. He was charming and eloquent, there was nothing not to love about him. Rebecca was the first woman I ever fell in love with. I am sure you would have liked her a lot, if you had had the chance to meet her. As you know Rebecca and I didn't last. I moved away from Boston again. My journey not over and I could not settle then. While I stayed in touch with Rebecca Ian was the one, who came and kept on coming, always a reminder of my time and freedom in Africa. He was my personification of everything I longed for." Maura explained and having seen that Jane took in every word.

"And now?" was the only question that came out of Jane.

"And now a lot has changed. Ian was and will always be a part of me, but he is my past. He no longer is and has not been for quite a while the personification of everything I long for. I have settled down, I don't need adventures anymore and I don't need somebody who isn't there most of the time and who I don't trust." Maura said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Maura? What am I to you?" Jane's voice showed the vulnerability that she normally tried to hide.

Maura was quiet for a moment and looked away from Jane's eyes, but than looked up, her face had softened and Jane saw a look that took her breath away. "You Jane, you are everything to me!" Maura answered truthfully, even though she still was afraid of the consequences it would have.

"Maura, kiss me!" Jane said not more than a whisper.

* * *

**_I know, not nice to leave you hanging like that, but I just had to. Hope you all like it so far and I love your comments, so leave some for me._**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jane." Maura's lips were millimeters away from Jane, but she didn't move the last, first she moved their foreheads together, then her lips ghost over Jane's eyes, her nose, to her cheeks until they were resting near Jane's ear and her nose was taking in the smell of Jane's shampoo. "Jane, if I do this, I will not be able to go back to us just being friends. I cannot risk that, not having you after finally having had a taste of what it could be like."

"Then don't go back" Jane said. She brought her good hand up, rested it on Maura cheek and moved them so that they were looking at each other again. When their lips met it wasn't a kiss not a real one. Their lips were touching, both still having their eyes open and looking at the other. Jane was the first to change that, opening her lips a little and closing her eyes.

Maura had tried to hold back, but every ounce in her body cried out for her to move to return what was offered. The kiss that then happened was everything both had ever dreamed of. Soft, no one was dominating the other, in the moment they just felt each other in perfect harmony. Maura moved so she was straddling Jane and moved Jane's right hand to her hip. "So you don't hurt yourself." Maura said between kissing Jane.

"How thoughtful of you Dr. Isles." Jane replied a smile on her lips that was kissed away. They were enjoying the kissing, being able to explore each other and for once not being disturbed by anyone. The kissing became lazy while the caressing became more intense. Jane's hands were under Maura's top going up and down her back. Maura's hands rested on Jane. One on her cheek the other was making lazy patterns on her collarbone.

"We should go back to sleep, you need your rest Jane." Maura said, her eyes locking with Jane's.

"Okay. But will you stay here with me?" Jane wanted to know squeezing Maura's hip.

"Of course Jane. Now let me move and get comfortable so we can both get back to sleep." Maura said, moving off of Jane, but never losing contact. After getting comfortable both women drifted of very quickly. The events of the day had been exhausting for both of them, physically and mentally. But still both women wore a smile finding their sleep, because the last minutes of that day had been spend exploring something new.

Jane woke up first. The light of the morning sun was coming in and waking her naturally, She felt a hand over her stomach and pictures of last night came rushing back to her. But instead of having the wish to run away from it she started smiling and turning to face the blonde. Her eyes were covered by loose strands of hair, so Jane pulled them away, uncovering still closed eyes and a still very asleep Maura. She tried be patient, but seeing Maura's face so carefree and gentle she just couldn't resist and so she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Maura's lips.

Maura had been in the process of waking up when she felt the first kiss, which was soon followed by a second kiss and then a third. She just let it happen, enjoying the feeling of soft lips on her own. " I can do that all day if you want to." she heard Jane say. "As you see I don't have anything against that." Maura said opening her eyes and looking right into the deep brown ones of Jane.

"Can we stay here all day?" Jane asked, her voice sounding a bit unsure.

"We can do whatever you want Jane." Maura said, her hand stroking Jane's arm.

"Good, I just want to stay here with you. Just you and I in the bed." Jane said starting to kiss Maura again.

"We can do that. But Jane you don't have to be scared of what will happen as soon as we leave the bed. We will take everything as fast or slow as you like. There will be no pressure. I just want you to feel comfortable and see you happy."

"How did you... I mean... I am not scared." Jane decided to say.

"Jane!" Maura looked at Jane, not buying it and her tone said as much.

"Okay, I might be a little nervous about all that awaits us outside." Jane explained, seeing no point in keeping it from Maura and not wanting to ruin what had barely begun.

"Jane nobody has to know, if you don't want to. It is all very fresh and I actually find it kind of nice for it to just be between us for some time. Let us explore what all this means. Your mother will certainly be asking a million and one question when we tell her." Maura reasoned, her mind already creating a picture of Angela in her kitchen, walking up and down, bombarding them with questions.

"Us? You want to face the lion with me?" Jane asked. She hated these talks with her mom and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Jane if you want me to, I will be there to support you." Was Maura's simple answer.

"Thank you." Jane smiled giving Maura a long kiss. They stayed in bed for another ten minutes, when something pooped into Jane's mind . "Maura we can't stay in bed! What time is it?" Jane asked already standing up and trying to use her right arm as little as possible. She had noticed her muscles in that arm were very sore.

Maura looked at her watch, not understanding why Jane was acting like she was in a rush to get ready. " A quarter to 9 Jane. What is happening?" Maura wanted to know also standing up and moving into the bathroom of the guest bedroom.

"My mother!" Jane just said and if on cue, both women heard the front door open. Without another word, Maura gave Jane a tiny peck on the lips and said, that everything would be fine, before she left the room and went to greet Angela.

Angela heard somebody coming down the stairs and hoped it would be her daughter. She had been so scared when the call came and so relieved when she heard that it was just a dislocated shoulder this time. She had wanted to take her Janie home with her, to take care of her only daughter, but Maura was the doctor and only because of her was Jane able to get out of the hospital and not stay there. She looked up when she heard the footsteps on the stairs and now knew that it was Maura coming down.

"Angela, good morning!" Maura said, wearing her silk bathrobe.

"Good morning. Oh, did I wake you up?" Angela wanted to know. Maura was normally up by that time and already dressed for the day.

"No I have been up for a while. But I was with Jane and she decided to stay in bed for a little bit longer and so I kept her company:" Maura explained choosing her words wisely so that Angela wouldn't figure out what had happened between her and Jane.

"Oh, how is she doing? I came to make her some breakfast. She already stays with you I didn't want you to stress yourself with making food too."

"She is doing much better, her arm will be sore for the next few days and she will have to take it slowly. Also her concussion will take some time. She should stay home the rest of the week and on Monday she can start work again." Maura told the older Rizzoli, who was already preparing to make pancakes.

They both turned when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Maura couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, but Angela only had eyes for her daughter and didn't see the reaction Jane had on Maura. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are going to put me into an early grave with all the worrying I do about you!" Angela said, already on her way to her daughter for a motherly hug.

Jane caught her mother and held her for a little, while she never took her eyes off of Maura. She returned the smile that was still on Maura's face. "Mom, enough now you saw me yesterday and if you squeeze any harder I have to go back to the hospital for broken rips and my arm is also starting to hurt."

"Jane, I am still not happy with you! What have you done with Maura?" Angela asked her daughter accusingly.

"What...what I have done with Maura...I, I..." Jane started, not knowing how to answer. How had her mother found out so quickly. But before she could explain everything and ask her mother to understand, Angela continued.

"Just because you want to have a lazy day and don't dress up for the day, you don't have to bring Maura into your bad habits. She is an example for you so don't corrupt her!" Angela ended, waving a finger in front of Jane's face.

Jane looked like she didn't understand the world anymore so Maura tried to clear it up. "I told your mother, that since you were not so mobile today, that you wanted to stay in your room and that since I am your caretaker I also stayed in my nightclothes to keep you company."

The visit from Angela wasn't long and when Maura closed the door behind Angela and tunred, she saw a full smile on Jane's face. "You honey, you are a bender of the truth!" Jane said, now standing before Maura and bringing their lips together.

* * *

_**Not the best ending for the chapter but at least not a cliffhanger. I am happy to read your reviews and that you like my story. Hope this chapter was what you were looking for. I was thinking of waiting for them to have the first kiss, but actually I have been waiting for them to have it too. The story will go on, so don't worry. There is a lot to explore murders to solve and for Maura and Jane to go through a whole lot of emotions=)!**_

_**Keep on reading and I hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
